John Paul, Why me?
by the Grumpy one
Summary: This is my first effort but was first on the C4 site that got the chop some time ago it is set before FK arrived and I hope is a little different to the usual McDean, please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**John Paul**

**(Part one)**

**Why me?**

**He lay on his bed, alone with his thoughts, his mind in turmoil, looking at the ceiling fingers clasped behind his head, occasionally he would rise,walk around his room looking at all the familiar objects.... his decks....the collection of twelve inch vinyl discs... his football posters.... all the bits collected over the years.... the picture of him and Craig, sweet memories! **

**He also remembered and looked back over the last four weeks, he went over the events in his mind, he had managed to keep it a secret even from the scandal and gossip hungry McQueen family, of course the knew something was amiss, even Myra went on the occasional fishing expedition but he gave nothing away, he did his best to act as though nothing had changed, but Oh yes it really had, for JP life would never be the same again!.**

**The last time he was like this was the day Craig and Sarah stole away on their holiday, Craig's actions crushing him, he could not sleep then either.**

**He knew, he knew more than any other how a secret was as much a lie as was a lie, he had written that in the letter he put through the letterbox of the pub flat for Frankie to see even though she never saw it it was still the truth.**

**Now he had another secret, and he was trying to kid himself that this secret was different, that this one would not make any difference to those around him, but he knew in his heart it would, to his family, his friends, to those who knew him one way or another, would they hate him or shun him, would they be lying or telling the truth, his life would never be the same again.**

**It was all about odds, mathematical statistics if you like, he had only done it six times. Once when he was the loving boyfriend of Hannah and five times during the on off relationships with him,Craig and Spike and then it happened to HIM, what were the odds of that eh? Not that it would ever happen to him, it happened to other people... people you read about in the paper or if they managed to keep it out of the paper then by secret whispers, nods and winks, someone close letting it slip, not that it made much difference now, it had happened to him, John Paul McQueen.**

**It was exactly four weeks to the day that he found out and exactly one week to the day that he got the confirmation, seven short days on top of the twenty one that had become the longest twenty eight days in his life, he was used to keeping secrets after all he was a McQueen, this one however was the biggest of them all, the fallout from this revelation could, no would carry far and wide, what was he going to do, who should he tell first? **

**When he made the phone call it was just short of three weeks after he found out the result, it was a time of disbelief, doubt, uncertainty, he knew he had to call to confirm it, he was so scared someone overheard the conversation that he went for a walk to avoid anyone he knew or even anyone he did not know, he then finally looked at the slip of paper in his hand with the results printed on it and turned it over, there was the contact number printed on the back, he carefully put the number into the phone took a deep breath and pressed call, it seemed to take an eternity for someone to reply then came a voice at the other end, **

**Erm ... my name is John Paul McQueen I think I need to make an appointment. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Part two)

Preparation

He was surprised, he rang on the Thursday morning and they said he could come in the next day if he wanted, Hesitant he said he would call back, half an hour later he called once more, Erm.... I rang earlier, oh sorry it's John Paul McQueen it was about half an hour ago, they asked where he was calling from and he said "Hollyoaks near Chester" they told him he could either come into Manchester or Leeds, he thought about it and said he would prefer to go to Leeds, he thought to himself no one knew him in Leeds, an appointment was made for One thirty the next day (Friday).

The next thing was to sort out how he was going to get there and he did not have much time, it was either train or coach, he decided on the coach, he would get a coach from Chester to Manchester then change at Manchester for Leeds, even though Manchester was the logical place to go he might bump into someone he knew or knew him from his record hunting trips there.

Back at home in his room he was deciding what to wear, good news or bad he might as well look presentable and more importantly what his excuse was going to be for disappearing for a day, there was a soft knock on the door and Myra popped her head round, eyes darting all round the room for some clue or hint as to what was going on,

"There is some tea downstairs for you son"

normally she just bellowed the fact up the stairs like an army drill sergeant

"What's going on here then, night out on the town is it?, better have plenty to eat to line that stomach lad! You haven't been out for nearly a month you don't want to be hurling all night like last time do you!"

"What do you mean like last time! Mother that was when I was fifteen and that was our Jaq plying me with cider cos she thought it was a laugh!"

"Yeah well it was the last time you were ill" retorted Myra always wanting to get the last word in.

"Mum" said JP

"Yes son" replied Myra

"I will be out for the day tomorrow" trying to make it sound as innocuous as possible,

"Oh right son where are you going, anywhere nice?" Antennae twitching,

"Just to Manchester for the day" came the reply

"Oh going to buy some records are you son?"

"Yes" he replied,

he thought that it was too easy but maybe he was going to get away with it, then came the inevitable supplementary question.

"And who are you going with then, is it that Spoke? you haven't seen him for a while have you I thought he was such a nice boy"

"No mother and it's spike! why mention him? ,

"Spike..... Spoke it's all the same to me son but he is a DJ",

"It's not spike! Spat out JP "I'm going on my own",

"On your own all the way to Manchester! It had better not be with that Craig Dean son, all the trouble that boy has brought you and this family, he has had you dangling like a puppet on a string far too long, he is no good for you son I don't think you should see any more of him!" She pleaded,

If only you knew mother, If only you knew, up until Craig ran off on holiday they had seen a great deal of each other thought JP to himself.

He had another sleepless night worrying, why could they not just tell him on the phone, but then the confirmation would inevitably change him forever so he supposed there was a need for it to be done correctly, at least he knew that it would be certain one way or the other, he had told no-one, if it was a mistake no-one would be the wiser, if it was correct as he was certain it was then he would inevitably have to tell them because if he did nothing it would eventually be obvious and he would have no control over who and when they found out, he even thought about moving away to somewhere no-one knew him, all the combinations and permutations of options rattled through his weary brain, he eventually drifted of into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(part Three)

Travelling.

The alarm rang redundantly at five am precisely, JP had already jumped out of his bed at four thirtyfive and had shaved (not that he really needed to) and jumped into the shower turning it full on and enjoying the bathroom to himself for once,

"This is OK" he thought, no banging on the door by his Mum or sisters the water was hot and plentiful and the towels were still dry, on went the deodorant and the hair gel,

"I could get used to this"

Straight back into his bedroom, clothes already hanging on the back of the door he quickly dressed,

"Today is the day" he whispered to himself "the life changing day"

Down he went for breakfast the McQueen special breakfast, tea, toast and whatever was in the cupboard that morning, then back into his bedroom he put a chair against the doorknob to stop any surprise entrance by prying family and then quietly moved the bed away from the wall, pulling back the carpet from the skirting he reached under and retrieved the envelope hidden there for three weeks now with the contents enclosed and safe. Carefully putting back the carpet and bed as thought nothing had been there, on went his jacket, where should he put the envelope he thought? Jacket pocket, that would be safe, no he finally decided upon the leg pocket of his cargo pants, with two buttons was safest there, he checked for the umpteenth time, Passport, wallet, cash for the coach and something to eat when he got there, Passport, Medical card and the thing that was the hardest to find his Birth certificate, and the Envelope.

Back down the stairs he went, to the front door and took one glance round the McQueen home, quietly he opened the front door stepped out and closed it making sure the latch had dropped, he walked a few yards away, turned and looked at chez McQueen, one look! Glancing up the street he saw the Taxi he had booked the night before waiting engine running at the top, down went the drivers window,

"McQueen?" asked the driver

"That's me" said JP getting in,

"Where to?"

"Chester Coach station please" said JP and off they set,

"What bloody time do you call this for buying records" tutted Myra as she, Mercedes, Tina and Michaela all stood faces squashed up against the now steamed up front window watching the taxi containing JP drive off into the distance, the alarm may not have woken JP but it alerted the rest of the household.

Just a few minutes later the taxi arrived at the station and out stepped JP, he paid the driver and walked toward the early bird bus, looking at the destination board above the front window emblazoned with the destination

"MANCHESTER",

He had to tap on the the door, the driver glanced through the closed concertina door saw JP standing there and with the flick of a switch the door hissed open, JP went up the three steps asked for a day return to Manchester, paid and received his ticket and looked down the length of the bus, he was the only passenger on it, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm the driver quipped,

"Get a seat quick if I was you, you don't want to be standing all the way do you!"

Five minutes later he and the driver set off, sitting right at the back of the bus he had time to think, I.D OK, documents OK, envelope OK, he felt it in the pocket of his right leg, what seemed like a moment later he awoke with a start his head bumping on the back of the seat in front, the door at the front once again hissing open in the distance, glancing out of the windows was the familiar sight of Manchester, as he got level with the driver the question on his lips was,

"Can you tell me where the Leeds bus goes from!"

"Here son"

"What after you have gone?" enquired a slightly confused JP

"No this bus" replied the driver

"But this is the Manchester bus!"

"No it _was_ the Manchester bus till it got here now it's the Manchester to Leeds bus"

"I don't know what you mean" said an ever more confused JP

"It's simple son, it's the early bird Chester to Manchester, then it becomes the Manchester to Leeds bus, then the nice man in Leeds turns it round the other way and it becomes the Leeds to Manchester bus then when it Gets to Manchester its the Manchester to Chester bus! Simple ain't it!I suppose you want a return to Leeds now don't you?"

Feeling sheepish by now and looking at the growing queue waiting to get on the bus he just said yes, paid once more and quickly made his way to the back seats again keeping his head down.

"Bloody teenagers! They are all the same, come on my bus no idea what's going on or where they are going in life, clueless the lot of em going round with those e-pods stuck in their ears, what have they got to worry about, nothing!" mumbled the driver to himself,

This time the bus was completely full every seat taken, the typical mix of student types and pensioners, they made good time, although JP had never been to Leeds before he knew they were close when passengers started taking bags and backpacks off the luggage racks above the seats, through a tunnel under the railway station left round the grand looking grey stone Queens hotel and the short distance to Wellington coach station and stop, first the students piled off then it was Pensioner unloading time, wheelie baskets and string bags,

"Where do they get all those string bags from?" he said under his breath,

Then he was off, avoiding the withering stare of the driver, he walked the short distance down Wellington street to the destination down another street just off it.


	4. Chapter 4

(part four)

Mr Caldecott.

He was standing on the opposite of the narrow street facing the anonymous building, looking up at it he looked at the envelope taken from the pocket of his cargo pants at the scribbled address quickly jotted down when he telephoned yesterday, they matched, walking across the street he got to the glass doors and pushed on the handle... nothing.... he tried the other one, then he pulled them both,

"Bloody hell" he thought "I can't get in" behind it was an empty foyer, then looking round he noticed a stainless steel box with a small grille and a button below it, pressing the button he could hear a feint buzz, he held his ear close to the box,

"HELLO" blasted from the box with an accompanying whistle and hum,

"JESUS!" exclaimed John Paul as he jumped back in surprise,

"Hello" once again came from the box,

"Hello my name is John Paul McQueen I have an appointment for half one today" replied JP,

"Someone will come to the door for you Mr McQueen please wait" said the disembodied female voice, a few moments later the lift doors at the opposite end of the foyer opened and out walked a girl about Sarah's age but not her demeanour, very prim and proper wearing a business suit,

"God this all looks a bit snooty" he thought,

She unlocked the door with a swipe card,

"Have you any identification Mr McQueen?" she asked,

After looking at his passport she said "Please follow me Mr McQueen"

Into the lift they went when the doors closed she visibly relaxed and looking at his puzzled face simply said "it's okay there are no CCTV cameras in the lift, Mr Caldecott does not stand for any messing about he likes to run a tight ship whatever that means... all spick and span he is god round here!"

"Oh" replied JP "is he in charge of security round here then?"

"Oh no Mr McQueen he is the boss, your appointment is with him did we not tell you when you called?"

"Erm-no" was the reply

"Don't worry Mr McQueen he wont eat you, we only call him "the Grumpy one" as a joke

"Only a joke" repeated John Paul,

The lift pinged and the doors opened and they stepped out into the outer office and walked in, there were two desks one with another Sarah clone typing and presumably one for she who had let him in , he offered the letter and it's contents he had been clutching so tightly to number one,

"Oh not for me Mr McQueen that would be for Mrs Holmes Mr Caldecott's secretary"

"But I thought you were the secretary?"

"Me! Not me Mr McQueen, please take a seat she wont be long"

"Could I use the...the err.... I have been on a coach since six this morning" asked JP,

"Oh of course Mr McQueen along the corridor first on the left"

He shot off to the Loo, all he could think of was that this was a surreal dream he would soon wake up to go to Leeds and if anyone called him Mr McQueen again he would explode! Out of the door he went turning right into the office with the door opposite open, with presumably Mrs Holmes standing in it,

"Ah Mr McQueen come straight through and take a seat Mr Caldecott will see you in a moment have you the documentation we asked for?" enquired Mrs Holmes,

He handed over the envelope and it's contents, passport, medical card and birth certificate,

"Any _one _of these would have done" she said,

Off she went with the envelope into another room and soon came back after checking the contents,

"Please follow me Mr McQueen" she then approached another door, knocked paused slightly then opened the door and went in followed by John Paul, there was a large mahogany desk with a man sat behind it the woman put all the documents on the desk went out and gently closed the door behind her,

"This is it" thought JP "this is the moment of truth" twenty eight days behind him and now only minutes before him at last!

"Good afternoon Mr McQueen" he said as he stretched out his hand JP did the same and nervously said

"Good afternoon Mr Gru....sorry Caldecott"

"Please take a seat and let's get the formalities out of the way shall we" Caldecott said,

"Oh OK" replied JP

the older man pressed a button on the desk intercom then there was a knock on the door and the secretary walked in carrying a tray with a teapot, jug, two cups and saucers, sugar and milk and some biscuits,

"Thank you Mrs Holmes, tea Mr McQueen?

"Just one thing" asked JP can you call me John Paul instead of Mr?"

"Of course, sugar?"

As Mrs Holmes walked through in-between the two clones she just cleared her throat ,that was all that was needed for for them to be signalled that it was a yes for the young man that had just gone in to see "the boss"


	5. Chapter 5

(part five)

"Travelling back"

On the train travelling back from Manchester the next afternoon after deciding to stay overnight there so that he could spend some time considering his options without constant interruptions from his family and also enjoy his last day before "It" all came out, he mulled over the previous days events, the meeting with Mr Caldecott, the confirmation of the news that he was expecting anyway and the advice given to him by the same Mr Caldecott, he was certainly old school but with a "c" not a "k" if he had had a choice of grandfather he would be at the top of the list, offering but not forcing advice, John Paul had surprised himself the way he had opened up to him a bit like a confession but with no penance to pay at the end of it, he left him as he had met him with a smile and a handshake the only difference was that he called him John Paul, he had also given him his contact details and said he could call at any time if he needed any advice.

Then he thought about the call to Craig from his hotel room, the long overdue call. The first time he called he pressed cancel before it connected, heart pounding in his chest, then again this time letting it connect,

"Hello" came Craig's voice,

"Hi it's me..........you okay?" asked JP softly,

"Yeah and you...... are _you_ okay J ?" was the answer,

"I've missed you.... missed you so much.....we need to sort things out between us Craig.... I can't go on like this.... can we meet?" implored JP,

"Yes J...I've been thinking about you..... thinking about me and you..... we need to talk" answered Craig,

"You really hurt me when you went away with Sarah I thought it was me and you Craig, not you and her.... I cant go on like this any more it hurts too much.... it tears me apart inside and it tears me apart when I see you and her together.... or even just when I think about it, I...... I try to blank it out" admitted John Paul,

"Stop stop now J, it's over between me and Sarah it's over for good, I was stupid trying to deny my true feelings for you, and my feelings for Sarah, I don't love her... not like _that! _I never really did! It was the denial of my feelings for you and trying to cover them up because of embarrassment well that's over I have nothing to be ashamed of J" admitted Craig _finally_,

"Can you meet me at Chester railway station at seven tomorrow night?" asked John Paul

"Sure where are you going?" quizzed Craig

"Nowhere, I'm coming back" was the answer,

"Where are you now?" was the puzzled reply,

"I'm in Manchester Oh and by the way I'm on my own" reassured JP.

"What are you doing there?"

"Let you know tomorrow I've got some news for you and something to ask you" said JP,

"Not bad news I hope" Craig joked,

"Tell you tomorrow" was JP's reply,

The conversation went on until the early hours both of them becoming more relaxed as the time went by but John Paul still not giving any more away about the reason for his visit,

The final few words were confirmation for John Paul, he said,

"See you tomorrow then Craig"

Craig's reply was,

"Yeah J........._Love you....._bye"

All John Paul sent to Myra was a text,

"Going to stay overnight Cu 2moro be in abt 8pm jp"

Next morning John Paul was up early, had breakfast and decided to go on a "spender bender" he was still wearing the same clothes from the day before so his first order of business was new clothes, he knew where the best shops were from his previous record hunting trips, by the time he had done that he was in a complete new outfit all his old clothes in the new bags, then he had lunch in a chic café bar sitting in the window watching the world go by, he saw a young man about the same age and look as himself walking by,

"Oh why not!" he thought jumping up and running out of the door saying to the staff,

"Won't be long watch my bags will you please" he quickly caught up to the lookalike touching him on the shoulder the man turned round with a look of surprise on his face,

"What?" he asked,

"Sorry mate didn't mean to scare you, can you tell me where you had your hair done?"

The young man told him it was a place on the edge of St Anne square

"Cheers mate" said JP, afterwards thinking "he must have thought I was a nutter"

Back he went to the café finishing his lunch paying the bill, then he went looking for the hair salon on the way there he passed a shop window just glancing in really and something caught his eye, stopping, he walked over and looked through the window, in he went,

"Good afternoon sir can I help you?" said the man,

JP explained what he wanted and the man went through the various options available to him,

"Basically it's a contemporary or the classic look, the choice is obviously yours sir" he said

"I think I will go for the classic look" opted JP

"Certainly sir and will you be requiring all the accessories?" he asked,

"Yes and two of everything but in different sizes, is that okay?" queried JP,

"As long as you know them it won't be a problem sir" he reassured,

"I think I know them by now" said JP smiling to himself, sometime later out of the shop staggered JP weighed down by two more large bags to add to the collection, looking into the window he would be coming back again before too long, glancing up he took note of the sign.

Nicholas Jones, bespoke tailor.

Now to the stylist, easily finding it he went in pushing the door open with his foot his hands being so full,

"Any chance of a cut?" he enquired,

He was lucky, the most prestigious salon in Manchester and there was a stylist free! After spending almost two hours in there being cut, trimmed and preened out he came,

There was just one more shop he needed to find and he knew where that one was and what he wanted, he found that close to the square as well, shelf after shelf of bright sparkling objects in the window and some pictures of people holding a hand forward in the images, in he went once more using his foot to open the door he went to the counter and plonked down the ever growing collection of bags, an assistant approached on the other side,

"You have been busy sir! How can I be of assistance?" he asked,

JP described what he wanted, the assistant listening closely then off he went coming back with a tray showing JP the contents, he looked closely and took one from the tray trying it on and smiling then taking it off he said,

" that's ok, I will have this one"

"Did I understand you to say you required two sir" prompted the assistant

"Yes do you have another the same I think the same size will be al-right" hoped JP

"You are lucky we do, but if it's wrong we can alter it for you at no extra charge sir" the assistant assured him,

"Oh and just one more thing... can I have a look at some necklaces please?" requested JP,

The purchases were boxed, wrapped and put into three small bags, JP thinking what he was going to do with them, in the end he dropped them into one of the other bags he was carrying then off he went once more.

The struggle to the Railway station was exactly that! He dropped the bags more than once eventually deciding to get a cab there almost leaving part of his cargo in the Taxi! Once on the train he could relax, it would take longer than normal as it was the weekend and there were essential works on the lines, he was happy because at least Craig would be waiting for him at the other end,

When the train finally pulled into Chester station he got his bags and packages together there were only a few dozen people on the train to get off at least it wasn't going to be a mad rush,

Craig was standing at one end of the platform, he had been there over an hour so keen was he to be there to meet _his_ John Paul, he kept looking along the length of the train as the doors opened watching everyone get off, then no-one everyone was off.... where was JP? He thought,

Anxiety was beginning to get a hold of Craig, had he got the wrong time and missed him! JP would think he had changed his mind _again_ and forsaken him once more, then he saw first one bag then another fall out of the train door and drop on the platform then one leg and an arm... it must be a right wally trying to get off, stuck in the door of the carriage carrying yet more bags, then the "Wally" finally got himself unwedged from the train and turned round to face Craig, at first he wasn't sure, it was right at the other end of the platform then as the struggling man got closer Craig realised who it was and ran to the staggering JP,

"Sorry mate didn't recognise you" he said in apology as he took some of the bags from John Paul,

"Well I have changed a lot since yesterday haven't I" JP said with a hint of annoyance in his voice,

"Well you have Jay, you hair is different for a start and I haven't seen you in any of those clothes before..... and are the trainers new?" Craig replied in a tone trying to calm things down,

"Sorry Craig I'm just a bit stressed out, I've had a right struggle with this lot I almost lost half of it on the way here, as they walked side by side through the station to the Taxi rank.

Craig said in a bloky sort of way,

"Erm like the hair mate... Highlights?"

"Cheers mate.... you don't think it's too much do you? Asked JP

"No mate I think it suits you! Answered Craig

"Thanks mate"

"Nice trainers" Craig slipped in

They got into the first Taxi John Paul giving his address,

"So what's been going on then?" asked Craig

"I need to speak to you....you and mum, it's going to affect you and her the most" replied JP

"Your mum!, I don't think I will be very welcome at your house, you know what Myra thinks of me Jay!"

"I don't care what she thinks..... not any more..... everything has changed..... life is too short.... I realise that now....and she can either accept the situation or not" said JP adamantly

"Hang on Jay what's going to affect us the most?" asked Craig almost missing JP's previous comment

"I don't want to say it twice so I'll tell you both together, please Craig trust me I have my reasons I need to do it this way" replied JP with a tone of resolution,

"Please Jay what's wrong... are you in trouble..... are you ill or something? Anxiety forming the tone in his words,

Still no reply was forthcoming, the rest of the journey was made in silence the two boys now feeling a bit awkward, but JP knew if he blurted it out now the setting would be all wrong and he felt he owed it to his mother for her to find out if not first then at least at the same time as Craig, he had practised what he was going to say in his mind and even standing in front of the long mirror in the Hotel room last night and this morning.

They finally arrived at the McQueen home the Taxi coming to a halt, Craig got out first as JP paid the driver with a £20 note,

"Keep the change mate" said JP

Craig carried two bags out with him and putting them down then turned to help JP with the others, as JP got out with one hand on the door handle he fell forward missing the step in the Taxi, Craig put out his hand to save him, their hands almost met but did not touch, a small spark of static jumped from the fingertip of one to the fingertip of the other making them both jump and shout out in surprise, the driver seeing this just as he drove off shouted out of the window;

"Hey lads that might be a sign of something!" laughing as he did,

unbeknown to each other both the boys thought,

"I hope it is!"

"Come on Craig lets get this over"

"Are you sure you want me here Jay I can come back later if you want...it might be easier" Craig said giving JP the option to change his mind if he wanted to,

"This is not going to be any easier no matter how I do it Craig" admitted JP,

John Paul opened the front door and walked into the living room bags and all, Myra was preparing a late meal for _Her _John Paul, on seeing him she said,

"Oh hiya John Paul, I'm glad you're back so why did you have an extra day in Leeds then..... too many record shops for one day? I'm just doing some tea I know it's late but I reckoned you would be hungry.... the girls are all out so it's just me and you son..... flipping heck how much have you spent" looking at the bags he had just put down,

Then she saw Craig, that was it!

"And what the hell are you doing here...I knew it.... you've both been away together haven't you! How many times do I have to tell you son he is no good for you...... He is just a user look at the state you were in the last time because of him" shrieked Myra,

Craig stayed in the shadow of JP thinking it might be a bit safer,

"Mum it's not like that Craig met me at the station I asked him to..... to help me with my stuff.... look you can see how much I have I couldn't carry it all and I have something to tell you.....tell you both" trying to calm his mother down,

"It's true Myra... I mean Mrs McQueen.... he called me and asked me to meet him off the train" blurted out Craig desperately trying to calm the situation,

"Don't you try and soft soap me Craig Dean I know what you're like and don't you forget it" she shouted as she moved toward them waiving the very large and very sharp knife she had been using to prepare the meal, the boys both stepped back leaving the bags in front of them,

Myra was fiery and bad tempered as were all the clan but she did not miss much,

"What do you mean you have something to tell us both, what would you have to tell HIM that I would be interested in?" she asked,

Now realising that she had been pointing with the knife she returned it to the kitchen worktop to the relief of the boys and turned back to the now slightly calmer duo,

"Right then what's going on?" she demanded of JP

Craig raised his hands in a gesture palms forward trying to placate and show that he did not know either, Myra seeing this spat out,

"And you can shut up before you start Dean...... I want to hear it from _him _pointing at JP, the finger almost as threatening as the knife,

"Please Mum calm down I need to tell you something..... I didn't want to keep it from you this long

but I had to be sure in-case it was a mistake" pleaded JP,

"It's AIDS isn't it.......you have AIDS..... I knew it would happen you're dying aren't you.. Oh GOD my baby boy you're dying..... it's my fault I should have brought you up better..... a house full of girls it's not your fault it's mine"

"Jay is this true... do you have AIDS?" begged Craig "please tell me it isn't true not after all this.... I can't lose you again not forever" tears beginning to form in his eyes,

The whole scene in the living room was becoming more surreal by the second and in danger of spiralling out of control, JP had to do something now! Standing in between Myra and the true love of his life he took hold of his mothers hand and Craig's hand with the other linking the three of them together,

"No I haven't got AIDS.... and NO I am not dying, where have you got that one from mum?...Craig I am going to be around for a lot longer if you want me" he reassured them both,

The emotion was too much for Craig and the tears began to roll uncontrollably down his cheeks,

"Well what about all this stuff I bet you can't afford it..... how are you going to pay for it all?" Myra pleaded

"Ah now I see... so because I am dying of AIDS I thought I would go on a "spender bender" blowing thousands of pounds in a couple of days because I am going to be dead soon and what can "they" do about it! Is that it mum or is there any more while you're at it?" mocked JP

"Thousands!" Myra and Craig said in stereo.

"Right that's _IT, _mother put the kettle on we all need a brew, me and Craig need to go up to my room we need to do something we won't be long then I will explain it to you both" asserted JP

He then took the stunned Craig by the hand and led him upstairs to his room baggage and all, even with the two of them it was a struggle, for once Myra did as she was told by "her baby" putting the kettle on and finding three mugs, but still finding the bitterness to say;

"Yeah and it's going into you room with Craig and "doing something" that has got us here!"


End file.
